


Her son`s marriage

by MichisAccount



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV), Wars of The Roses - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/pseuds/MichisAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecily Neville reacts to the news her son Edward has secretly married Elizabeth Woodville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her son`s marriage

It was really unbearable.

Ever since Cecily had got the news - delivered to her by her feckless son as if it was of no more importance than a bit of court gossip - that Edward had taken a wife in secret, had rejected possible matches with some of the nobles houses of Europe, she had been in a state of both disbelief and horror. How could he have done such a thing? How could her son, carrying in his veins the bluest of blood, have done such an idiotic, reckless and stupid thing? How could he have chosen as bride a woman who was barely more than a commoner, had none of the qualities a queen should have, and was, as if that was not bad enough, have done so in secret? How could he have done such a stupid thing?

Cecily had quite lost her temper when Edward had finally told her he was married, had told him in no uncertain terms what she thought of his actions. After coldly telling him all the reasons why his behaviour was utterly unsuitable for a king and that he would come to regret it had had no apparent effect on him, she had told him the greatest condemnation she could think of: “Your father would have been ashamed!”

Edward had accepted this, too, with equaminity, had not contradicted her. He had said very little in any case after his confession, but he hardly could have said anything against this charge. Her Richard would have been ashamed. To have to call such an utterly unsuited woman his daughter-in-law, to have to see that his son, in disregard of every delicacy, had married not only so much below his status but had also done so in secret, risking to offend several other rulers of Europe. Cecily had no doubt he would have found it as unbearable as she did.

After she had finished saying her opinion on this unspeakable marriage, Edward had tried telling her why he had done it, but she had indicated - not outright said, because he was her king after all, and she knew what was proper even if he did not - that she had no interest in listening, in being treated like a fool by him. He had spoken of love. Love! Cecily knew only too well what had compelled him to marry that - that - woman, and love had nothing to do with it. If it had not been witchcraft, it had been her son`s simple desire to have this woman in his bed. Sheerest lust.

Edward had gone after his failed attempt to make her understand - as if she was the one who was unreasonable - telling her he trusted she would come to share his point of view. Only with difficulty, Cecily had supressed a most unladylike snort. Share his point of view! What was he thinking? That she would lay eyes on his bride and be overcome with sudden understanding of his carnal desires? It was entirely ridiculous.

She had gone to pray for patience after he had left her presence, but her prayer had not been granted. The thought continued being unbearable. As a matter of fact, it became even more so once she had actually met the Woodville woman her son had thought fit to make his wife. She was beautiful, certainly. But that might be her only asset, for she was not only unsuitable, she was also intolerable. Cecily had had to bite her tongue when she had had to kneel to her to greet her, and she was certain the woman had known this and taken pleasure in it. How could her son have done this?

As she contemplated it later, trying to understand how it could have ever happened, how her son, her Richard`s son, could have ever been so stupid, she came to the conclusion that perhaps the circumstances of his conception had influenced him, had somehow instilled in him ridiculous notions of romance, for it had been most irregular. Wishing to see her husband while he had been away with his troops, Cecily had followed him with her ladies, had met Richard near his encampment. He, quite naturally, had chided her for her recklessness, and then tenderly greeted her - while her ladies had tried their best not to snigger in the background. She had only stayed two days - two rather boring days as there had not been much to do - and two nights, during which Richard had come to her and they had made passionate love, made all the more sweet and exciting by the fact it was so improper for her to even be near his encampment, and more so for him to sneak away like he was not a duke entitled to do what he wanted to, to come to her. Cecily had always cherished the memory - until his death day, she and Richard had sometimes laughed about their folly then - but now she wondered if Edward`s terrible behaviour was not a result of this. If it was a late punishment for what they had done. Certainly, it was the only explanation she could think of.

It was, however, hardly an explanation she could offer when her nephew the Earl of Warwick came to seek her out, complaining loudly and angrily about her son, seeking consent to his opinion of the woman they were supposed to call queen and asking repeatedly how his cousin could have ever been so silly, so that her only answer comprised of saying she had asked herself that as well.

Even less could she say it to her other sons, George and young Richard, when they, having travelled south with her nephew the earl, came to see her. George was angry, asking her almost reproachfully if Edward did want to mock and humiliate them all. “I am of royal blood!”, he burst out. “It is not right I should bow to a country woman! And she is mother to two children! Before long, we shall probably also have to bow to them! He could have at least chosen a virgin, if he had been so insistent on thinking with his -” “GEORGE!”, Cecily chided, while young Richard, as she could see very well, tried to hide a grin and a blush at these words. “I do not agree with your brother`s choice either, but we shall have to accept it.”

The words felt like they sullied her tongue, and she was almost relieved when George, predictably, burst out: “But WHY?!” “Edward told me he loved her”, young Richard said, unexpectedly, in answer to that, and then added, with the sort of honesty Cecily thought he would probably grow out of once he was a bit older: “But I don`t understand why,”

George let out a shout of laughter, and even Cecily could not help herself and smiled. “We all do not, Richard”, she said, then repeated: “But we must accept it.” George looked like he was about to spit into the rushes at these words, but Richard only nodded. “Edward must think she will be a good queen.” “I will tell you what Edward really thinks”, George answered, his anger clearly having made him forget his manners, and again Cecily had to chide him. “George, mind your words.”

“But it`s true”, George grumbled - which Cecily could hardly deny. “That is for your brother to know”, was all she could say. George closed his mouth, looking sulky, while Richard looked from her to George before his eyes grew big. “Do you really think he only married -” He trailed off. “But he has mistresses!”

George sniggered, and Cecily bit her lip. “We must accept your brother`s choice”, she repeated yet again, and this time, both her youngest boys nodded.

Richard continued looking utterly confused though, looking questioningly at George, and Cecily had the feeling George would tell his younger brother just exactly why Edward had made this marriage as son as she had left the room. He would use words she would not approve of, but he would probably be right.

And though they did have to accept the dratted match, it was perhaps for the best that Richard understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, this is inspired by the historical persons and real events, not by "The White Queen" or "The Sunne in Splendour", but posted here for lack of other fandoms.


End file.
